8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Captain's Log: Sarvok
Command and Personal Logs of Sarvok Son of Tolbrik Captain's Log Stardate #91224.51 All of the crew have return to the Mako, and with the most recent refit complete you'd hardly recognize her from the outside. The Mako's lines are now that of the San Paulo Class more than the Defiant she once was, almost every system upgraded and rebuilt from the ground up. After our last battle with the Klingons she was in bad need of repair but I never expected the deluxe treatment. Back with the 8th now after my stint training at the Academy. Its good to be home. So much can change in a few short months, but some things never do. In the morning we'll be taking the Mako out for a shake down run, it will be good to feel my old chair under my rump. Stardate #91226.22 After a four hour patrol of the Remora Sector, pummelling a few asteroids and targeting drones the Mako seems as ship shape as ever. The extra power from the Quad Cannon upgrades are impressive. Tovin seems to have issue with the new manual steering options, though I personally think they add an advantage the standard console interface lacks. There is something about the tactile feedback that just can't be ignored. Though that's likely the fighter pilot in me talking, not that it makes it any less true. *chuckles softly* T'Nes complained the slightly less uttilitarian quarters is going to make people 'lazy and soft', mostly just too much time off talking. She always had hated not being busy. A few tussles with the Klingons or anyone else for that matter and she should be back to her usual self. Maybe I should see if I can get her a combat program for the holodeck. Stardate #91230.09 Just returned aboard the Mako after a briefing on the loss of the USS Faraday, seems the crew have been marooned on a planet in the Nimbus System. Orion pirates, both responsible for the ships destruction and a separate group reponsible for providing the information of where to find them. Seems the Romulan Republic is going to help out until we get enough intel to respond. Meanwhile I'm having engineering run our cloak through some stress tests and brushing up on my Orion tactics. Stardate #91240.47 Still no update on the Faraday. So far tests on the Cloak have all shown in the green, we've tested as much of the Mako's upgrades and refits as we can without actually picking a fight. I doubt Ken would approve a live fire exercise. Not that he's been around enough lately to ask. Everyone has been pretty busy even the Mako's crew have been helping out. The hit Remora took from the Whaleshark's core breach was extensive, there was another of other issues immediately after however I haven't been brought up to speed on the details. The Mako was on patrol during the course of the events and only returned after most of the dust had settled. Stardate #91260.65 I'm at a loss to express my state of mind with Ken's situation. In a way he got lucky, his actions could have had him run out of Starfleet. Thankfully Riker realized the same thing I've been thinking since Travan got promoted, he belongs on a bridge not behind a desk. So demoted to Captain and put back on the bridge of his ship. Not bad, yet still not great. Breach of the Prime Directive, considering the circumstances I call bullshit, but then what I think isn't likely to change Starfleet or the Federation Council's mind. Vaughn seems like a good sort. Honestly I've had little interaction with him until recently and I rarely make a final option on a fellow officer with limited information. He seems to have handled the Whaleshark incident well, and has a decent sense of humor. Stardate #91273.39 I've recieved an encrypted message from the Challenger to return to Remora. Its clear our operation has been compromised and a change of plan was in order. The encryption makes me wonder how badly we really have been breached. Mako and Challenger now returning to Remora best warp. Supplimental: Orion assault fleet in persuit, as much as it gauls me to be running we are too badly outnumbered to turn and fight. So we do exactly what the Orion's likely want and run all the way back to base. Hope the bastards like the suprise we're arranging for them. Stardate #91279.88 T'Nes is preparing an after action ship status report for Command. The Orion's got served would be the short version. Several fleet vessels were waiting for us at Remora when we dropped out of warp. It felt damn good to turn around and fight after running that far. Ken's ship took a bit more of a pounding, then again that big old Odyssey is a shiny target, and a lot easier to hit than the other smaller ships we had fielded. Debrief was delayed due to recovering the Orion survivors, not to mention the wounded from our own, mainly the Challenger. Will be interesting to hear exactly what went down. Was good to see Cross again, practically a ghost with how little I've seen him around these days. Though suppose I tend to be just as bad. Even attached to the 8th, there are those with 'special skills' that Command likes to have access to. I just wish they'd get arround to letting me do something more active than train others to do the job. Stardate #91282.99 After a brief meeting with Admiral Albern it seems that there may be a serious security leak, possibly originating in either Starfleet Command or the Federation Council. Both would be equally disturbing though I find myself hoping it is from a civilian source and not Starfleet. Not sure how, but it feels less ..wrong. The Admiral recommend Ken and I arrange a briefing with Commodore Shepherd regarding the Solstice AI. Considering the constant issues getting any scheduling with Ken to match up I may see if I can get the Commodore to see me separately before I head out. Personal Log Stardate #91263.27 I think I discovered the cause of 'Nes's caustic manner the last couple weeks. I should noticed it sooner but sometimes I can be a bit thick. I'll have to talk to her first chance I get. How she got the idea I was seeing someone at the Academy I'll never know, you'd think by now she'd realize she should be talking to me. Distance can make people do funny things I guess. I thought the stand offish stance was due to our being back on ship, maybe I should learn to be straight forward and ask next time. Stardate #91265.86 Well it took three cracked ribs, and a sprained wrist not to mention twelve rounds of sparring to get T'Nes to finally talk to me. The pain was worth it, sometimes I honestly wonder if that woman is part Klingon. Things should run more smoothly with this issue resolved. Good thing we were off station, not sure I know the new doctor on Remora well enough to deal with explaining the injuries. Category:Personnel Logs